Mon Ange
by babooska
Summary: One-Shot Drame minuscule sous fond de souvenirs. Ou comment pleurer sur la dépouille de son ame-soeur...


**Mon ange**

Disclaimer : oh lala quelle déprime ça m'arrive de temps en temps. mais bon. Tous les persos sont à J.K.R merci à elle(je l'adooooore !) euh pitié pitié dites moi ce que vous en pensez... bien entendu, les persos appartiennent à JKR (quel dommage me dis-je comme touuuus les auteurs de fics...).

Ceci devrait vraisemblablement rester sous forme de one-shot, elle est je le sais bien minuscule mais lorsque je l'ai écrite je n'avais absolument rien de précis ni de construit en tête, c'est donc un simple jet de réflexion sur ce qui pourrait, aurait pu se passer. A voir .

**Mon Ange:**

« Je suis désolé », lui murmura Harry avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Une larme coula lentement sur la joue du jeune homme en face de lui.

« Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant... », répondit-il, et il ferma les yeux de douleur. Harry le laissa seul, agenouillé silencieusement devant le corps sans vie de sa compagne.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il se remémorait tous les instants merveilleux passés auprès d'elle.

La première fois où elle lui avait souri.Par la suite, il s'était souvent dit que son sourire était le soleil incarné...

Après des années de haine, c'est elle qui avait fait le premier pas vers la réconciliation, lorsque l'influence du Mage Noir s'était à nouveau étendue telle une ombre malfaisante sur le monde de la Magie.

Une nouvelle ère de terreur commençait_. On doit être forts, et notre force viendra de notre solidarité, de quelle que maison dont l'on soit issu..._

Oh Mione, comment pouvais tu être aussi merveilleuse ? .. mes conflits intérieurs, tu les avais compris mieux que quiconque. Et lorsque je laissai libre cours à mon chagrin, tu étais près de moi, toujours.

Et un jour après le cours de potions...

Ils auraient dû ce soir-là réviser en vue des ASPIC...

Le goût de ta bouche Mione, je m'en souviendrai éternellement.

Cette période avait été douloureusement joyeuse, un mélange étrange de fous-rires et de larmes amères.

Leurs discussions enflammées avec Harry, Ron et les autres dans les bistrots de Pré-au-Lard. Jamais groupe d'amis n'avait été aussi soudé. De vrais descendants de Maraudeurs...

Comment aurait-il pu céder à son père et devenir Mange-Mort ? Le décès subit de ce dernier lui avait apporté un peu d'espoir quant à l'avenir. Il avait été comme libéré d'une chape de plomb. Mais loin d'affaiblir les pouvoirs ténébreux, sa disparition n'avait pas empêché les exactions de V... de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom(il ne s'y ferait Jamais) de continuer et pire, elles avaient redoublé d'intensité, plongeant leur univers au fond de l'horreur, inexorablement. Qui aujourd'hui n'avait pas un ami, un voisin, un proche disparu ?

Ma Mione... Tu étais si forte, si courageuse mon adorable Gryffondor...

Mais la mort de tes parents t'avait frappée de plein fouet. Tu pleurais peu mon amour, même dans la chaleur de notre lit.

Notre lit... Oh Merlin Mione ton expression lorsque tu te pressais contre moi la nuit, pour noyer ton chagrin dans le plaisir de la bataille de nos deux corps ! Tes soupirs, quand tu me disais « Viens ! » et que tu m'embrassais fougueusement, n'épargnant pas une parcelle de mon corps et moi j'étais là, éperdu d'amour, électrisé, affolé. Je te voulais tant que j'en avais mal.

Et je garde toujours cette douleur exquise au fond de moi, un morceau de toi. Toi qui as à jamais gravé ton nom dans mon âme...

Et tes yeux surtout, qui s'obscurcissaient de désir et d'attente. Tes gémissements quand je te faisais mienne ! Je t'entendrais toujours crier mon nom dans le tumulte de ta jouissance, t'envolant plus haut, encore plus haut, tes larmes de plaisir et moi, en toi, et tu me murmures encore au creux de l'oreille : « Je t'aime... ».

J'en défaillais de bonheur, le cœur incendié d'amour.

Et chaque matin tu partais ma belle Auror, et chaque jour tu t'aventurais dans des missions plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, téméraire je te le répétais sans cesse Hermione, tu n'es pas obligée d'en faire autant...

Mais non. Ton travail... Et le soir, à l'heure de nos retrouvailles passionnées, je ne te demandais rien car tu ne te serais pas confiée, tu n'aurais jamais dévoilé les cauchemars qui hantaient ta vie. Seuls Ron et Harry me racontaient les dangers auxquels tu t'exposais sans cesse davantage.

J'aurai voulu être là, avec toi, toujours, sans jamais pouvoir me rassasier de te contempler et de te protéger.

Et toi, quand je te faisais part de mon inquiétude, tu m'embrassais, je suis forte je sais me défendre Serpentard de mon cœur, et je ne disais plus rien, me contentant de te serrer à t'étouffer en enfouissant mon visage dans la jungle enivrante de tes cheveux.

Tu me rends fou, te disais-je. La raison de ma vie mon soleil ma lune mon rêve éveillé...

Et tu reposes devant moi, si belle dans ton sommeil éternel. J'ai l'impression d'être dans notre lit, quand je te regardais dormir, retenant presque mon souffle par crainte de te réveiller. Oh Mione tu es partie et l'horizon semble s'assombrir s'il en est encore capable...

Mon amour ma vie ma douleur. Je te regarde, mon cœur à vif exhibant sans pudeur sa blessure béante, et je te pleure, et je _nous_ pleure.

Tu l'avais dit mon cœur, hier encore : L'amour à mort mon ange, l'amour à mort...


End file.
